Demon catchers
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Two keep balence in the universe two beings were created. One pure good, and one pure evil. there second purpose was too maintain demon level on the earth.The good one goes to Kohona, the other sound.What happens when they meet the demon contaior, Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Demon catchers

By

Naruto4life

Chapter one

In the beginning there was nothing. Then out of nowhere a universe was created. But it also cracked the balance of the cosmos. To restore the balance, two opposite beings were created.

They were two small girls. The first one had long blonde hair and greenish blue eyes, she was pure good. The second one had short black hair and brown eyes, was pure evil.

The two beings were sent to opposite parts of the earth. The blonde one was sent to fire country, the other to the land of rice felids.

The two also had another purpose; they were also to maintain the level of demon activity on the earth. They were equipped with special powers that allowed them send demons back to there own realm.

The little girl with blonde hair wondered around the county of fire alone. She found herself at the gates of a city. The small girl looked around at all the people; she had never seen anything like it.

She kept walking around till she bumped into a lady holding a baby in her arms. The blonde girl just looked up at her. "Little girl, be careful where your going" The lady said.

The blonde girl didn't know what to say so she went with her natural reaction as a human, and nodded. "Little girl where's your mother?" The lady said looking around.

The girl just looked around also wandering what this lady was talking about. "Let's go find your mother" She said taking the girl by the hand. The lady asked everyone in town if they knew this girl, but no one has ever seen her before.

"Looks like we can't find you mom" The lady said. The girl nodded. "Well I can't leave you out here alone, would you like to come to my house and stay till we find you parents?" the girl nodded. The lady smiled and led her to down a road.

"So what's your name?" the girl pointed to herself. "Yes, what's your name?" the lady asked again. The girl shook her head. "You don't have a name!" The lady said staring at the kid. The girl just shook her head again. "Then what I'm I going to call you?" the girl shrugged her shoulders.

"How about Hade? that's a good name" the girl smiled. "Well okay Hade, your dress is all ripped up, we are going to have to buy you a knew one" Hade smiled.

From that day on the first balance of the universe child was named Hade.

The other girl with black hair wandered threw the land of rice felids. She stomped threw the high weeds and made her way threw the forest, her short black hair flying everywhere.

The girl kept walking till she came to a small village. There were people everywhere. The girl was amazed at this knew discovery. She walked into the city and looked at all the colorful carts selling things.

Then girl was rushing to another cart when she ran into a tall broad man. She was trusted backward to the dirt. The girl looked up and saw the man smirking, she glared at him.

"Watch where your going, brat" The man said. The girl felt anger over take her, and it felt good. Her hands heated up and a yellow glow surrounded them. The guy's eyes widened. The girl threw her hands and the yellow glow shot out hitting the man and throwing him against the wall.

The girl laughed as her hands stopped their glow. The people watching took a step back, making sure they were out of her way. The girl walked to the cart she wanted to see earlier and gazed at the ceramic cups.

When she finished she kept walking. She felt the need to test her new found power on a nearby building. The building exploded and crumbled to the ground. The girl just smirked, and tried it out on another building.

She heard the screams of the people running away, she just laughed. This was fun. She continued her fun till the whole village was gone. So the girl kept walking threw the trees till she came to the next village. Once she was done exploring she would destroy it.

Her powers were starting to unlock there true power with every village she made crumble. The people started telling stories about a girl with hand glowing powers, they named this girl Kizu.

The second balance of the universe was named Kizu.

One day Hade had found her powers also. She was walking next to the lady to the store to get some vegetables when a boy holing a bucket of water tripped. The water went splashing all over the lady and Hade. Hade put up her arms to protect herself from getting wet.

When she looked up everybody was staring at her, and then she noticed her hands were glowing a bright yellow. Hade hid her hands behind her back, but everyone was still staring at her.

"She's not from around here" a man from the crowd yelled. "She's from the other world, she can't stay here any longer" said another random person in the crowd. Hade took a step back. "Get her" Some one yelled.

Hade looked up at the lady. "You don't belong here" she whispered. Hade looked at the people they were running toward her. Hade turned around and ran.

The small girl never stopped running till she reached the gates of a village. Back in the city where they had ran her out of, she had learned more words, and to read and write.

The top of the sign said 'Kohona'. The girl saw the guards looking at her. Hade just simply passed them, and they let her threw. She saw men jumping on rooftops and wearing shiny plate on there head.

Hade was amazed by this. Then she saw a man with a green vest on and a scar across his nose. "Excuse me, but who are those people jumping on the roofs of houses?" Hade asked the man.

The man laughed. "You must not be from around her, those men are ninjas" Then a blonde boy came up to the man with a scar on his nose and asked him to eat Raman with him. The man said bye to her and went with the boy.

"Ninjas" She thought out loud. The girl kept walking around till she found a place called Kohona ninja academy. The lady she lived with back in the city, said she would be enrolled in an academy soon. Hade thought that it would be fun to go to a ninja academy.

Then the door opened and the same man with a scar across his nose stepped out. Hade ran up to him. "How do you get enrolled in this academy?" Hade asked. The man looked at her.

"Your parents would have to say it was okay, and then they can enroll you." The man said. Hade nodded her head. "What if you don't have any parents?" Hade asked. "You don't have any parents?" The man asked.

"No" Hade said. The man looked at her. "Well a little girl like you shouldn't be running around alone, you could get hurt" Hade nodded. "I think I have a place you can stay" Hade smiled. "Come with me" Hade followed the man to a apartment building.

The man turned to her. "What's your name?" The man asked. "Hade, what's your's?" The man gave a small chuckle. "You can call me Iruka-sensei" Hade nodded.

Then they went up the stairs to one of the doors. Iruka knocked and a man with a bandage opened the door. "Hi Iruka" he said.

Iruka smiled. "Hi, I found this girl wondering around the village." Iruka pointed to hade.

She doesn't have any parents. You always wanted a kid, and since your sister well…isn't here any more, you have an extra room. I was wandering if you could take her in. I still have to notify the Hokage about her though; I'll have to do it later. I got to do some things at the academy."

The man with the banged across his nose looked at the small kid. "I guess I can, this isn't the first time you've helped orphaned blonde kid" Iruka laughed, then he turned to hade. "Hade, this is Kotetsu. You're going to stay with him" Kotetsu smiled. "Come on, kiddo" Then kotetsu grabbed Hade's hand and lead her inside.

o0o

Kizu had found another village to stop at. She went walking threw the streets, everybody was staring at her. She was use to this; the village people had been telling stories about her giving a description. So everyone was on a look out to stop her, but no body did.

They were just cowards. Kizu continued walking when her hands suddenly lit up. This was odd, they did this by themselves. She felt herself being pulled by an invisible force. She looked to what she was being pulled toward. It was a small boy with green hair.

Kizu smirked. Then she ran after the kid, then started turned around and saw her running at him. His eyes widened and he took off running too.

Kizu chased him to a forest where her glowing hands shot of a string of yellow which trapped the green haired kid to a tree.

Kizu acted by instinct and shot her hand threw the kid's chest. To her shock it looked like her glowing hand went threw him. Then when she looked at the kid a picture of a struggling dog flashed before her eyes.

Kizu suddenly felt something she wrapped her fingers around it and yanked. The boy screamed and his eyes got huge. She pulled harder till she finally got it lose. The boy screamed again and shook uncontrollably.

She pulled and in her hand seemed to be a ghost like dog. The dog was a faint color of green. She pulled it all the way out, and the boy took one last scream before passing out.

The dog barked and growled at her. "Put me back you brat!" The dog asked in a growling voice. Kizu was startled and took a step back, this dog just talked to her? Kizu felt her pointer finger gain some extra power. She followed her instinct, and drew an invisible circle with her pointer finger.

The circle became back and Kizu threw the green dog in. The dog yelped and Kizu smiled as she watched the circle disappear. She had never done that before.

"How did you do that?" She turned around and in front of her was a man with grey hair and glasses. "None of your business!" she yelled.

"It should be my business, I needed that dog demon you just threw away" The man said calmly. "Dog demon?" The man nodded. "You have some special powers that can be put to my use, would you like to come with me?" The man asked.

Kizu glared. "I don't work for anyone!" and her hands lit up and she flung the yellow glow from her hands. The grey-haired man's hands lit up a blue color and he attempted to block it. "Then I'll have to take you by force"

The guy was right he did take her by force. Kizu was lying face first on the ground with a rope tied around her. This kid was going to pay was the only thought that ran threw her head. Her arms were bleeding, there was a tons of small scratches on her face, her hands felt numb and out of energy, because some of some brat.

"So what's your name kid?" Now he was calling her kid! "Kizu" she told him so he would know who was going to kick his butt in the near future. "I'm Kabuto, and your powers could come in handy." he said picking her up by the ropes.

Kabuto dragged her to a hidden building and threw her in a jail cell. She slumped against the wall

The girl looked at her bleeding arms, they were healing fast. She smirked; she'll be able to beat the kid up soon.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Demon catchers

By

Faithxlink

Chapter two

HADE

Kotetsu lead her to a small room. The walls were white and there was a bed in the corner with light blue sheets. There was a small brown dresser and a closet. "This is can be your room, it use to be my sister's room" hade nodded. "Would you like something to eat?" Hade was feeling a bit hungry. "Yes" The man smiled. "Then follow me" Had followed the man to a very small kitchen that was attached to the living room.

The man got two cups out of the cupboard and poured some apple juice in them. He put both cups on the table. Hade went and sat down in front of one and took a sip. Then Kotetsu got out some rice cakes and joined Hade at the table.

"So Hade how are you liking Kohona?" He asked. "There is Ninjas everywhere, it's nothing like where I use to live" Hade said before she took a bite of her rice cake. "Where did you use to live?" The man asked. "In a city, it wasn't very big or very small. The people were nice though" Hade said smiling.

"Why didn't you stay there?" Kotetsu asked.

"They…chased me out. They said I was to strange. I really don't know why though." Kotetsu tilted his head. They chased a little girl out of a city because she was to strange.

"I was talking to Iruka-sensei and I want to be enrolled in the academy. Please can you enroll me!" Kotetsu laughed. "Sure, I'll enroll. How old are you?" Hade put a finger to her chin.

"I don't really know" She answered. Kotetsu looked her over. "You look about 7" Hade smiled. Seven was a good number. Then they heard a knock at the door. Kotetsu got up and answered it. There was a man at the door wearing a green vest. "Kotetsu, your needed by the hokage" The man at the door looked behind Kotetsu.

"Who's that girl?" Hade got up and ran to the door. She stood behind Kotetsu. "I'm Hade, and I'm gonna got to the ninja Academy." a nervous smile appeared on kotetsu's face. The man at the door just laughed. "That's cute, hade" Hade just smiled.

"Well I'll be at the hokage's office, thank you" The man gave nodded his head and jumped off. Kotetsu closed the door. "Hade, I have to go. Why don't you take a look at the village? I want you back here before dark though" Hade nodded.

Then Kotetsu went out the door. Hade headed out the door and down the stair of the apartment building. She ran outside and watched the ninjas walk passed.

She went down the busy streets of the village when she sensed something. He hands began to glow, That's what got her chased out of her last home. Hade hid her hands behind her back so no one could see.

"Why are your hands glowing?" She heard some one say behind her. She turned around and there was a blonde boy in an orange jump suit. Hade felt her interself lurch at him. She got the feeling that she had to hurt this kid. Hade restrained herself.

"I-I don't know" She said. The kid looked at her weirdly. Then a picture of a red demon fox flashed before her within that kid. Hade took a step back, her hands still glowing. "W-what are you?" The boy took a step forward. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hade felt the energy in her hands increase when he stepped forward. "W-what are you?" he repeated herself. He had to be something that made her act like this. "Naruto, I'm Naruto" The kid said smiling.

Hade was having trouble restraining herself from hurting this kid, her hands felt like they were controlling herself. "G-get away f-from me, Now!" She said. "Hey what's wrong?" the boy said taking a step closer. Hade turned around and ran. She ran till she turned and hid in an ally.

Hade felt a drop of sweat go down her face. She was breathing hard. She finally calmed herself and sat down against the wall. She put her hands her lap over the end of her light blue dress. That was odd she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" she heard a small voice say. Hade turned around and saw a girl with short dark hair and white eyes. Hade's eyes widened, this girl had white eyes! "Um…yes I'm fine" Hade struggled to her feet. This was a strange place.

"You don't look so good, here have a dumpling" The girl pulled out some dumplings from her backpack and handed it to the girl. "Thank you" said hade taking the dumplings.

"Well I have to go, I'll see you around" The girl turned around and waved. Hade smiled and then shoved some dumplings in her mouth. She walked out of the ally way and noticed above this village there was a mountain with four faces carved on it.

Hade smiled. It was really pretty. Hade continued walking down the streets when some boy ran into her. She fell back in some dirt. "Hey watch it" he said on the ground rubbing his head. Hade looked at the boy. He had yellow goggles on his head and brown hair. He wore a blue scarf and yellow shirt with a leaf on it.

"I'm sorry" hade said getting up. The boy looked up. "Oh I should be saying sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" The boy said. He held out a hand for Hade, to help her up.

Hade smiled and took it. She got up and dusted her dress off. "I'm Konohamaru" The boy said. "I'm Hade" Konohamaru smiled. "well nice to meet you, Hade"

"Konohamaru-kun, hurry up" They both looked to the side and a girl with high orange pig tails was yelling. "Coming!" Konohamaru shouted back. "Well I'll you later hade" then he ran off toward the other girl.

"Wow, I'm meeting tons of new people today" Hade said to herself. She began to look at the shops. She saw tons of pretty stuff and foods that looked really tasty.

The Hade noticed it was getting dark. She ran to the apartment building and opened the door. She ran up all the steps to kotetsu's door. She ran inside and Kotetsu was in the kitchen. "Kotetsu-sensei!" She said running to him. He looked up.

"I met tons of new people!" Kotetsu smiled. "Like who?" He asked. "Well there was this girl with white eyes; there was this blonde kid, and this other kid named Konohamaru!" She cheered. Kotetsu laughed. "Glad you had a good day; I enrolled you in the academy. You will start in three days with the other kids. Here's some dinner" He passed her some soup in a bowl.

Hade plopped herself on the chair and started slurping the soup. when she was finished she put it in the sink. Kotetsu passed her a t-shirt. "You can sleep in this tonight" He said. "Thank you!" She said running to her room and put it on.

Once she did she ran out to the living room and jumped on the couch. "I'm ready for bed!" She yelled. Kotetsu picked her up and carried her to her room. He got there and down on the bed. Hade gave him a big hug. "Good-night, Kotetsu-sensei" She said before Kotetsu put her in the bed and pulled the sheets to her chin.

"Good night" He said as he closed the door


End file.
